User talk:LevenThumps
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Books of History Chronicles Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey You have some help now. :) --Arkatox 22:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ... Trust me, I know how hard it is to start a wiki by yourself. I seriously don't know if I can help get this one started, either. But, alas, I will try. Maybe I should get a kick start in a few days, because recently I've been very tired, due to a lot happening in my life. Best of luck to you and me! --Arkatox 23:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I just discovered this wiki a couple days ago. I have been thinking about making a Ted Dekker wiki for a while,but when I came across this I realized that a wiki on The Books of History Chronicles was a great idea! I have notice, though, that there is no longer anybody active. I would like to invite you to come back and continue working on the wiki now that you have some help. If, however, you feel you no longer have the time to be administrator, (which I completely understand), I ask that you would consider giving me admin rights so that I can do my best to get the wiki up and running again. Thanks! - [[User:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'Princess']] [[User talk:Princess Leia Organa Solo-GLG|'GLG']] 02:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC)